


Dark Decisions

by LadyJedi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Inner Struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJedi/pseuds/LadyJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle leaves Rumple and is found on the road by the Queen, then imprisoned.<br/>Queen tells Rumple of Belle’s death and leaves him in anguish, but he has doubts.  After she leaves, he uses a talisman to see if she truly is dead.  When he sees that Belle is still alive he uses his crystal ball and finds her in Regina's dungeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dark Castle

"It's just a cup." The Dark One re-plays this scene over and over in his mind. The first time she looked at him with a smile, without fear. She was right, the only thing left that he has of her. And it is indeed a prized possession of his. All of his gold can't keep him company or make him laugh. All of his "priceless" artifacts line the walls of the shelves of his castle, but only two have any real value. A chipped cup and a child's old worn cloak. 

There were only two people Rumpelstiltskin loved, one was worlds away. So you could say there was only one person in the world that he loved. And now that he knows she is alive he has a decision to make. He moves to a magic armoire to retrieve the cloak. Both items sit side by side. If he saves the woman he loves, he may lose his son forever. After centuries of toil. But she CAN be saved, she is within his reach. Having lost her once, he is not keen to experience that pain again. But if he alters the plan, the future is murky. Regina may not cast the curse and if she does not, Bae will be lost. It is only a chance, but even so must be weighed. 

Usually, he would find a way to have everything he wants, but he has only ever had one endgame. Now he needs to work towards two separate goals that may be at cross-purposes. Added to this is his desire to free her quickly before the Evil Queen takes her perverted revenge out on his Belle. He knows how twisted Regina can be; he should since he is the one who tainted that mold.

Decisions decisions. His glance flits back and forth between the items, a hundred thousand outcomes swirling and disappearing as he plots his course of action. It may not be possible to save them both. He has not found an answer. Reaching between worlds to find a boy lost so long ago has taken precise action, if he strays from his plan what will happen? More flashes of futures that will never be. More happy endings sacrificed without the lead characters ever knowing why fate robbed them. Fate didn't have as much to do with it as he did. Back and forth. Back and forth.

His large, inhuman eyes move right to left, left to right like the ticking of the clock. Cup. Cloak. Cup. Cloak. Left. Right. Left. Right. A mere mortal would be driven insane from all of the knowledge of worlds rapidly downloading into his 3rd eye. His gift of second sight. Although to be fair, most people would already describe Rumpelstiltskin as insane, or in the very least eccentric. He might be insane. He preferred calculating. Every action will have a profound consequence somewhere in the future. A future he has delicately crafted. “It’s just a cup.” He repeats this mantra over and over, willing it to be so. Staring at it only increases his longing. “It’s just a cup.” But he knows it has become so much more.

A terrible new development starts to unfold in his mind’s eye. Hook, an old enemy, is even now on his way to Regina's palace-with deadly intent. Cup cloak, cup cloak. Tick tock, tick tock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of a simple short story.

Dark Palace  
"You have crossed a dangerous line, Dearie." The Evil Queen is very seldom startled, but at the ominous warning of the most powerful being alive, she jumps. She didn't even feel the use of magic when he entered her private bedroom. He was a stealthy fiend. But she immediately regains her haughty demeanor. "I don't know what you're talking about, imp, and even if I did, I wouldn't care." Putting on a strong front is always best, especially when dealing with a stronger opponent. Even though she now controlled the one chink in his dark armor. He lowers his voice even more, "You have something of mine," his lilt barely rumbling as he enunciates each word. "And I will get her back." "Her? You mean the bookish little maid? I saw her walking AWAY from your castle. If you were so protective of her I can't imagine why she would be walking through the forest. On foot. Alone." She said the last bit with a cruel smirk twisting her mouth. Her slight scar highlighted by the purse of her bright red lips. “Why, she’s lucky I found her instead of the merry band of thieves that has been roaming those woods lately.” She had meant to look into that and punish the thieves, but she was so close to casting her perfect, dark curse. So many other lives to ruin, so little time. 

She boldly looked down her nose, “What were you planning to do? Take her back to your castle and live powerlessly ever after? I think not. Besides, you don’t even know where she is.” “I know she’s alive, and I know you’re lying. You’ve made a grave mistake today.” And with his threat hanging in the air he disappears in a plume of purple smoke. 

She feels the reverberations of his strong magic all around her for several moments after he is gone. The hairs on the back of her neck still keep her on edge. Regina decides a quick peak at her prisoner might not go amiss. In fact, she feels the stirring of one of her protection spells even now!

 

Back in the Dark Castle  
Rumpelstiltskin slumps in his favorite red velvet chair. Let the Queen think she has him in check, only he knows she is just another dark pawn. His decision is made, but with a heavy heart. Belle will be protected, but not by him. The Queen will realize that Hook is breaking into her castle and stop him. Just in time, and only because she will be paying close attention now. 

The Dark One is weary. So many years spent trying to undue a single decision, so many more years to endure. How many sacrifices made? Today was just another sacrifice. He knows he cannot stop Regina without killing her or changing the future in irrevocable ways. If he interferes to save Belle, the curse will not be cast. He will lose his son forever. 

But, there is one hope. The Evil Queen will keep her safe, if only to use Belle against him. In this new land they will be going to, he will not be able to look for her. Not without giving himself away. Regina will know that he has retained his memory and he will lose Belle for good. Maybe Regina will put her back with her father and he will see her? Maybe. Would that be worse? For him to see her and to remember their past while she looks at him as a stranger? The future in this new world is hard to see, but he does know that he will find her when the curse breaks, possibly even before, and she will forgive him. He must continue to be patient, for Bae, and now for her as well. It would be a simple thing to save her, just a thought to break into her cell and bring her home. The desire to act gnashes at him. He has been patient for so many years and he has so many more to endure. The evil sorcerer is again alone in his lair. The decision is made. 

Wearily he gets up and walks to his most prized possessions. He looks one last time between the cup and the cloak. He carefully places the cloak back in the armoire and seals it shut with his most powerful spell. Then with tears in his almost human eyes, he walks back to the cup. He holds onto it. Just for tonight, he will choose the cup.


End file.
